


Ice Ice Baby

by twitch



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ice Play, M/M, Mouthy in Love, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 08:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10272602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitch/pseuds/twitch
Summary: Kylo wanted to get back at Hux for all the times he had to deal with his cold hands and feet.Payback is had. And not had. Not when it turns into something else in the end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> They worked on Starkiller Base. Planet of snow and ice. Don't tell me this didn't happen at some point.
> 
> AKA The prompt I nearly requested personally. Then decided Hell, maybe I can do this myself.

Crept back into bed, careful not to disturb the blankets. Even more careful not to wake up Hux.

The Force held the blankets just so and though he was reluctant to do so, not to mention reminded not to do it, he coaxed Hux with only the slightest fraction of subconscious persuasion to remain sleeping. He was warm, content, comfortable in the depths of his slumber.

The glass wavered in the air until he was relaxed full length beside Hux, resembling their prior sleeping arrangement.

The glass steadied, blanket in place and Hux’s mind unaware of the brief hold the Force had over it.

Teeth dragged over the bottom half of his smirk. Snagged with a hint of worry when he slid closer, draping his arm across Hux. He let his hand linger lightly on his waist, waiting for any hint of movement. When a couple of minutes passed he pleated the blanket between his fingers, slowly working it down past collarbone. In time Hux’s chest then his belly was bared to the room.

Kylo knew stealth. Patience was a virtue of his. Not that he used it much on the Finalizer. In the field on a mission, or working his mind and body to perfection in repeat training sessions over the same lesson, he knew that time sometimes was crucial. One had to wait for the perfect opening. Perfection didn’t come on the first try.

Hux knew that he could be patient when he needed to be. 

Kylo waited, expecting Hux to pull the blankets back up. Perhaps his own body heat was doing well enough to keep him warm. 

That was the very reason. For his patience and waiting.

Temperature was a funny thing. The Finalizer was acclimatized for space travel. Aside from a few select sections of the ship the temperature was set to that lucrative state of ‘room temperature.’ The immediate offices alongside the hangars were set slightly higher to counter the chill that would accompany the hangar doors opening to the vacuum of space. The physical training rooms were set slightly cooler to account for exertion and sweating bodies. Any materials requiring set temperature regulations, whether it was food or specific weapons or chemicals, were stored how safety dictated.

Everywhere else temperature was at a constant, regardless of rank or name. As Hux would have it he never found his room warm enough to his liking. For daily activity it wasn’t an issue. It kept him alert on the days where the fatigue of a short sleep period could’ve dragged him under. Yet his bed was plied with a couple of extra blankets bought by his own personal credits. 

That didn’t stop him from putting his freezing hands and feet all over his body.

Strenuous activities in bed normally distracted Kylo from the cold extremities. Where Hux was laying his hands on his body was more important, and where his mouth went was where his attention shifted. But on the nights where exhaustion took precedent over sex, or if they waited too long afterwards to clean up, Kylo fought not to yelp or shudder when hands found purchase on him all over again. This time to soak up his heat.

Ever since he could remember Kylo ran warmer than normal. In the summer-time he’d be sweating before everyone else. At many points in his life it left him shirtless and beaded. Even when the weather changed to cooler temperatures he’d be living in short sleeves while everyone else went to long sleeves. Wearing one layer for everyone else grabbing their jackets.

He was Hux’s personal warming station.

Starkiller wasn’t just a namesake for the weapon he built. He was as cold as the kriffing base it was on.

When Hux continued not to budge, sleeping like he’d never been disturbed in the first place, it was time for payback.

With a gesture of his mind Kylo brought the glass closer. He let it float in midair, close enough that he only had to lift his hand a few inches to pull out the first chunk of ice.

The previous twenty-four cycle he had gone down to Starkiller. Had he been caught by Hux himself he had an excuse ready but he didn’t need it. Once he stepped outside the base proper it didn’t take long to find a perfect collection of icicles.

The borrowed icebox from the mess hall was taken to his quarters. Only a handful of personnel required a short-term mind wipe until it was safely inside. 

Payback was about to commence.

It was a small piece, no bigger than the tip of his pinky finger. Testing the playing field he placed it just above Hux’s navel. It slid down to nest in the shallow dip, a short, wet sheen on skin.

It melted within seconds in which his body didn’t shift.

The next piece of ice he dragged where sleep pants lined across his torso, over hip bones and paler skin.

His eyes remained shut.

A slightly bigger piece he traced down the fine blue lines of his inner arm. The shiver that shook Hux’s shoulder stopped him short before he reached his wrist. That didn’t surprise him entirely, he’d known for a long time that Hux’s arms were often cold like his hands.

Bringing his attention back to his torso, and with a new ice cube, he crept it up the edge of his ribs.

A soft sigh escaped Hux’s lips. 

Kylo popped the ice cube into his mouth, chewing on it quietly. A quick dab of wet fingers on the blanket and he settled his warm palm back to Hux’s waist.

The air in the room was that frustrating middle ground of not hold or cold. It should’ve been warm but after the ice cube he could see the light pebbling of chills taking over Hux’s arm. This was payback but he waited until his skin smoothed out before continuing.

He took out a slightly larger piece. Wondering if Hux would stir more he pushed it slowly down from his sternum. His stomach caved in subconsciously when the wet path reached it, faint tremors of muscle protesting the cold.

But he was waiting for a sound. A protest. 

The ice was shrinking but Kylo moved it lower, letting it soak the waistband of his pants. His next plan of attack was swift. No teasing allowed he used the edge of a fresh ice cube to drag against his nipple before using the cold plane to press it down to his chest in a slow firm swirl.

Hux jolted, or at least tried. Kylo grinned, using just enough Force to keep Hux down and unable to move. “Oh krr-unhhh.” A full body shiver and Hux’s head sagged into his pillow, shoulders aching to tremble. “I thought it f-felt colder in here.”

Kylo cocked his head in what could’ve been an amenable gesture, yet he kept making circles with the ice, watching it shrink under his fingers, melting over Hux’s chest. “I’d say this is comparable to me being used as your foot warmer on a nightly basis.” 

“You’re a furnace, you don’t feel the difference,” Hux countered once he released his lip from between his teeth.

“I wouldn’t notice your cold feet and hands?” He shook his head, rubbing the ice down until it was liquid. “The snow on the base is warmer than you.”

“I doubt – ah-ah-ah! – thaaat.” 

He had taken another piece of ice, brushing it below Hux’s prominent collarbone. Kylo pushed his lips out in thought, considering the harmless piece of frozen water between his fingers. “Hmm, maybe you’re right. This is from Starkiller. Tell me, how cold is this?”

A pink tinge painted over Hux’s cheek, trailed down his neck, puddled to the pillow. “Cold!” It matched the pink streaks that dabbled over his torso. Kylo circled it around his ear, cartilage turning darker, closer to red. “Kylo, stop it!”

Kylo shifted himself and the glass, knees positioned to either side of Hux’s thighs. “What do you say?”

“Now!”

Dropping the ice, which conveniently found the groove between neck and shoulder, sending him shivering again, Kylo grabbed another piece of ice. It was strategic planning that prompted him to take a glass from the largest selection of glasses from the mess hall. The ice in the bottom were bigger, slightly more resistant from the normal process of melting before use. 

He dragged the ice up his side, waist towards arm pit. He hadn’t gotten far when the tremor of Hux’s body included a growl laugh. “You know that tickles!”

“You mean that wasn’t cold enough for you?” Assuming Hux’s words were the honest truth, and why should he doubt him, Kylo added a second ice cube to his hand, coasted his palm back down. Grinned when he shoved the ice cubes to the small of Hux’s back. Strengthening the hold of his arm and lowering himself a fraction he gave no room for escape, Hux wiggling. He tried pushing him back but Kylo Force pinned his arms to his sides.

It was difficult to determine if the nodding of Hux’s head was response or full body shudder. He jolted further, the cold melt soaking past waistband to underneath. “It’s cold – it’s cold!”

“Poor sweetheart.” It wasn’t pity that let him ease Hux back down, made evident when the ice cubes provided no cushion underneath him, painful jabs and cold edges. His hand remained damp, which he mostly fixed by smoothing over the leg of Hux’s pyjama pants. The chill remained, evident when Hux tried to twist his head away when he cupped his cheek. “Want me to make it better?”

He was sure there was a groan swallowed up, replaced by a plaintive tone. “Please?”

“You should’ve said that the first time.” Taking another piece of ice, drawing out the groan that wasn’t, he found a bare patch of skin that wasn’t wet or rosy. Slicking the right side of Hux’s belly he took his slow time, listening to and guided by the shaking breath. 

Flinching only made broader swipes of the ice. Hux’s fingers clenched at the sheets, arms still locked and immobile. Kylo sat back, hovering over his heels, pressing his lips to Hux’s belly. He recoiled, affronted, dry hand covering his mouth. “You’ve given my lips frostbite,” he complained.

“My whole torso is freezing, neck to belly, and you’re complaining about your lips?” Hux scoffed, almost laughing.

Surveying his work Kylo leaned back in, the glass following his movements. “I appear to have missed a few spots, I should fix that up for you.” He gave Hux a brief look, an amused flicker of his eyes. 

He exhaled slowly, mouth open in feigned concentration. There was only a short reprieve before he followed up with ice taking the same upward path over the right side of Hux’s chest, varying the weight from light to heavy and back. He tried to shrink away but there was no where to move. He curled the path, circling closer to his nipple, which Hux muttered to when the realisation struck him. “Don’t-”

“This?” Taking the advantage to watch Hux react properly, too busy crowing when he had all but smashed the ice down against Hux’s other nipple on the first attack, he watched ice draw it to a tight point, a beautiful harsh red. He lathed it with the ice, coating it from all sides to the tip. Remarkably Hux didn’t try moving but that didn’t silence him, whimpering between grit teeth. “Such a pretty little thing.”

“Most things do shrink in the cold so yes, you have yourself to thank for that,” Hux spat out, glaring at him with watery eyes.

He pressed one of the corners against the raised flesh, gently scraping down and around. “Someone has to bring you down to size,” he murmured to himself, intending for a joke, which Hux did grasp, even if it resulted in his knee jerking up into his thigh. “That’s not nice.”

Hux tried shifting but it only moved the ice further right and up, towards skin that had yet to feel the cold brush. Squeezing his eyes shut he twisted his lips together. “You’re not nice either.”

Statement was confirmed when he Force applied an ice cube against his other nipple. While still cold it had been given a recovery period that had left it unprepared for a second application. 

Timed with tugging teeth at the cold nipple still tormented it got a choked yelp and Hux jerking his head up. Shivers spread through his chest, followed by goose flesh, heat trying to compensate from the inside out. Kylo sucked at his nipple briefly before pressing both ice cubes down at the same time, stroking them firm to his chest. Laughing he met Hux’s gaze, purposely smug to counter his frustration. 

Hux’s features slackened with a tremble of his chest. Kylo’s smile faded as he surveyed the change. “What was that for?” Another squirm, which he took for the slow swipe of the ice cube around his nipples, had him stopping short. His mouth was still close enough to his skin, breath warm enough to counter the thick layer of wet cold. “Looks like some of this is nice for you.”

“I’m dripping because of you and even my sheets are wet, this is not-”

He was pleasantly surprised to register the cold on his tongue. It silenced himself and aborted Hux’s argument with a moan. He dug his fingers along with ice under Hux’s back to hold him steady. He didn’t care where the other ice cube went, probably in amongst the blankets since his attention wavered that sharply and suddenly. What did matter was Hux trying to budge away from his one hand, conveniently into the path of his mouth descending on his nipple.

He bucked and whined all at once. 

“You absolutely do like this.” Cold fingers held cold body steady but Hux wiggled underneath him. Sliding back and pressing down he nipped his way lower, red indents somewhat hidden by the abused flesh. He floundered briefly until he jerked the glass forward with his mind. The next chunk of ice against Hux’s skin was pursued by teeth and tongue, lathing at the restless outline of his ribs. 

“Let me move, you…” A curse and a helpless twist, tracked by ice and tongue skirting askew, Hux dug his nails into his palms. “At least let me touch you!”

Taking an extra ice cube from the glass he cupped them in his hand, rolling them over Hux’s stomach. He didn’t try budging, perhaps taken off guard by the additional cold, which allowed him to twist enough to the side. The Force kept Hux’s arm pinned but plied his hand open. He ducked down fast enough to slide his mouth down index and middle finger.

Working on the wet slide, up and down, surrounded by hollowed cheeks, he avidly absorbed the sensations flooding his mind. He couldn’t ignore his own brilliance but even more prominent was the breathing that echoed in his mind, heavy and gasping. Arousal pounding in blood that flowed with his own. Cold and heat warring within the same body. “That’s what you want, isn’t it?” He dragged his teeth against smooth finger tips, nipping. He dipped the tip of his tongue at the tender joining of the two fingers against his hand. Took the fingers back into his mouth, trying to match the drawn out moans.

Had Hux minded the fistful of ice to his hips he didn’t hear it. There may have been no need to considering that the handful and his empty hand freed him of his sleeping pants. A few yanks later and Kylo was settling between bare thighs, hard cock leaking for him. Catching precum that already threatened to drip to his skin with his tongue he lapped at the head, bracing the ice that rested at the heel of his hand to the shaft. 

That he jerked up into his mouth, hips snapping viciously in an agonised yelp, edging onto a moan of pleasure when heat made up for the shock of cold, should’ve been expected.

He probably deserved that. 

He shifted his hand, maintaining the grip, never losing the ice. Steadying Hux he pulled back, coaxing the ridge forward and back with wet lips before sucking at the head. “Easy,” he murmured, free hand stroking his hip apologetically.

Hux’s gulp was as loud as his blood still pounding in his head. “You try a handful of ice.”

He murmured what might’ve been an apology but with the slow up and down movements over the length it only resulted in another moan. However his hand kept him from taking all of Hux in. Relieved and sinking into the movements that Kylo allowed him Hux sunk towards the bed once he withdrew his hand completely.

Yet he wasn’t entirely done with Hux.

He dabbed most of the wet off of his hand but not until he used what remained of all the ice to make his whole hand cold. Ice dripping onto the sheets, glass having been lowered gently to the floor, he pressed a finger to Hux’s opening. 

Hux froze even as he worked his head up and down. Working him up meant nothing when he was this tense. “You wouldn’t.”

“I need to warm my hand up.” He gently eased his finger in. There was still a little moisture to make the movement bearable, mostly for himself. Not that a bit of un-warmed lube wouldn’t have reminded Hux of his purpose. Deciding that he owed him that much, for what he’d already put him through, he drew it forth with an impatient flick of his mind. Withdrawing his finger he slicked it up with lube before sliding it back in, still cold but now also slick. “And you’re so warm for me. I think I understand why you love using me to warm up your hands now.”

Hux snorted under his breath, indignant more so than amused. “Prick.”

Focusing his attention on the prick of his interest Kylo slid another finger home. Hux shivered but whether it was from a second cold finger or the additional stretch Hux didn’t elaborate and he didn’t ask. Teasing was the priority. “So good.” He suckled thickly, spit wetting his whole length as he worked his fingers wider. “So warm for me.”

“Your fingers are cold!”

“You’re warming them up for me. Of course, I could put an ice cube in you to see what’s colder.” A quick upward glance confirmed that Hux was shaking his head swiftly. “I thought you’d feel that way.” To prove his point he slid a third finger in. Conveniently it had been lying against a couple of chunks of ice that he lost track of.

Hux flinched away from the intrusion, the cold more than he could bear, despite the flush on his chest changing to overheated. Kylo made a point of swallowing heavy, the heat of his mouth working him closer to the edge. He could feel the feel vein throbbing against his tongue. Tightening his cheeks, working over the length, Hux came in his mouth several seconds later.

Sagging back to the bed on a shaky breath, Kylo watched as he properly lurched up. 

It took him only two seconds to mentally push all the ice cubes underneath him.

“You…” The afterglow of warmth was forgotten by the new wracking of shivers. “You are the absolute worst.”

Kylo wrapped him into his arms, knocking a stubborn ice cube free from his cheeks. “My little ice cube.”

Hux shivered. Though he was pliant from orgasm he could feel the cold creeping from his back through to his shoulders into arms. “Asshole,” Hux muttered into his neck.

Kylo shifted until he was lying down, Hux mostly draped over him. He took the precaution of sending the remaining ice flying from the bed, landing on the ground around the glass. “I could help to warm you up again.” Warm lips found Hux’s temple but his own hot cock he rocked up against Hux’s thigh.

Hux lifted his face, arched eyebrows made visible. “What makes you think I won’t get back at you?” 

Realising the validity of the statement Kylo flipped them back over, biting at Hux’s lip before kissing him hard. “I’ll make sure we both get hot this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly Kylo didn’t stop to realise that flinging his sleep-pants off they landed in the puddle beside the bed.
> 
> And the next morning Hux couldn't stop laughing when Kylo stepped into the wet puddle of pants and ice.


End file.
